Anthony Nitro
by Mr.Rainbow12
Summary: This is a story that I'm basing off my friend, Anthony. May seem a little weird. CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

The man walked through the cave marveling at the artwork on the walls. "I did it, I found another one!"

"Its not as it seems." A voice said from the darkness.

The man swung around, trying to find the source of the sound, "W-Whos t-there?"

A small figure fell from the ceiling and landed in front of the man, "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

The man fell down in surprise, "What the!?"

This creature was unlike anything the man had ever seen, it had purple fur, bat ears, calming deep purple eyes, it had wings folded up against his back, and seemed to be wearing some kind of armor.

"What are you doing here?" The creature asked the man.

"What am I doing here? I'm on an expedition I explore ancient places to find artifacts."

"Artifacts? What is an artifact?" The creature asked.

"An artifact is- never mind, what are you?"

"What am I? I'm- I don't know." The creature said his shoulders slumping.

"Well I don't think artifacts are important right now. Come with me I've got to show you to the galacti, this is an extraordinary find!" The man said picking up the creature. "If you don't know what you are can you at least tell me your name?"

"Sure, I'm Anthony."

"Anthony huh? Cool name, now let go." and they walked out of the cave.

* * *

 **Planet Nebula**

"Well, were here." The man said as they touched down.

"Whoa!" Anthony's eyes went wide as he looked at the huge building.

"Ok come on." The man said picking up Anthony and walking toward the building.

When he tried to go into the building he was blocked by a guard, "No passage without verification."

"I'm Dr. John Wells, I've made an amazing discovery." The man responded holding up Anthony, "An uncharted species."

The guard took a close look at Anthony, "Very well I will take him in for examination." He took Anthony and put him in a laser cage and walked inside.

Anthony pounded on the cage, but stopped his fighting when he saw the inside. It was amazing! It had experiments all over the place, lasers, levitation, they had it all! His joy was cut short when the guard walked into a room that was completely white.

The guard took him out of the cage and handed him to another person in a lab coat who said, "Aww, its so cute and tiny!"

He was taken into another room where he was examine, they checked his ears, his eyes, he was good through all of it, except for when they tested his blood, they used a needle and stabbed him in the arm and got his blood out. "Have been so good! Can you do one more thing for me?" The woman in the lab coat asked.

Anthony nodded. "Oh would you look at that! He understood me! Okay, say ahhh!"

"Ahhh!" Anthony opened his mouth wide showing his sharp teeth.

"Well looks like your a new one after all! You have quite a unique genetic code! Come on." She said picking up Anthony and walked into the next room.

* * *

That's all for now folks! Wright a review while picking up your complementary stroodle! See you next time! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The woman walked into another room and placed him down on the ground, "Well there you go. You can start the program!" Suddenly the room turned into a big forest.

"What-?" Anthony said kind of confused.

Right before he could finish his sentence, a huge animal charged out of the trees but Anthony stood his ground. Right be fore the animal smashed into him, he reached up, drew out a sword from a leather pouch on his wing lifted it up and shot a blast of energy from the tip. It connected with the beast's head and he shattered into pieces and disappeared.

Anthony's ears perked up as he heard a voice from a box up in the corner of the room, "So much for the Rancor. What kind of sword is that?."

He heard another voice from the room, "Well I think were done here." He pushed a button and the forest disappeared. "Okay, you can come get him I'll send you the footage."

The woman came back in and picked up the Liocat (I just came up with his species) "Come on, lets get you to sleep. You look tired."

The cat yawned, "Yeah, I can rest."

"Good because your gonna need your rest."

Anthony didn't hear the last part, he had fallen asleep.


End file.
